


Old doll

by DeyVG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU no mágico, Amor - Freeform, Draco aburrido, Drama, Harry curioso, La curiosidad mató al gato, Locura, Sobreprotección tóxica, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Summary: La eternidad no es bonita cuando no puedes hacer nada ni tienes un propósito.
Kudos: 3





	Old doll

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te miré. Me has dejado abandonado en una habitación en compañía de muñecas de trapo, no has venido a visitarme y me siento solo, hace tiempo que no juegas conmigo.  
  
Aquí todo es oscuridad, todo está lleno de polvo y telarañas, me he acostumbrado muy bien a mi negro alrededor por lo que me es fácil ver a través de el.

Oh, has recordado mi existencia. Estás más viejo de lo que recuerdo pero tu cabello sigue igual que antes aunque creo que está más largo. Puedo ver que no vienes solo, a tu lado se encuentra un joven, tal vez es de mi edad aunque no estoy seguro.

Puedo ver que ustedes dos hacen un contraste enorme, tú tienes el cabello platinado y el de él es negro, tú tienes los ojos grises y los de él son verdes, tú tienes el cabello largo y lacio mientras que el suyo es corto y desordenado.

¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? Esta es mi habitación, es mi lugar y nadie que no seas tú tiene derecho a entrar.

Veo como le sonríes y lo tranquilizas, le da miedo estar aquí, aunque no lo dice se nota en sus ojos y en el sutil escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo. Lo envidio, envidio que él ahora este contigo y a mí me hayas abandonado, extraño cuando me cuidabas, cuando jugabas conmigo y me amabas.

¿Aún me amas? Cuando me hiciste esto dijiste que sí, que no querías que nada malo me pasará o que muriese como mi madre. No querías perder al único familiar que te quedaba pero tú fuiste el que me condenó a la miseria y me dejó en el olvido.

Has dejado al joven desconocido solo, ¿A él también lo piensas abandonar aquí?

Tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que piensas hacer con él, más bien estoy seguro ya que le has otorgado justamente esté cuarto. En está habitación perdura la miseria, todo aquel que entre aquí está condenado a la desgracia, está que es justamente mi habitación y ahora está adornada con cientos de muñecas de trapo.

Él joven me observa atentamente para después apartar la mirada rápidamente y salir, me tiene miedo y no lo culpo.

A los segundos entras junto con él. Puedo escuchar cómo le dices que te sientes observado aquí y no estás equivocado, tienes cientos de ojos observando cada movimiento que haces, él solo te dice que no es nada, que pronto te acostumbrarás a nuestra presencia. No le creas, ojos de esmeraldas.

Veo como él joven, de nombre Harry por lo que escuché, sale de la habitación y tú te acercas a mí. Tu mano toca mi fría mejilla de manera suave, tu mirada refleja tristeza y puedo escuchar como dices que me cambiarás a tú habitación una vez que hayas terminado tu trabajo. Estás loco, y aun así te quiero.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Harry, tú no te mueves y sigues acariciando mi mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de nuestro visitante. Después de unos minutos te alejas de mí y simplemente te vas dejándome una vez más, por lo menos ahora no estoy solo.

Harry se acerca a mí y me mira de manera detallada como si esperase que en cualquier momento me mueva o hable. Tranquilo, no lo haré, nunca más podré hacerlo.

Pasa el tiempo de manera lenta y Harry pasa la mayor parte del tiempo viéndome, aún tiene miedo pero ahora lo soporta más. Hace poco encontró una foto mía y preguntó el por qué me parezco al chico de la foto, tú solo le dices que era tu hijo antes de que muriese de una enfermedad desconocida.

Utilizaste la misma mentira que me dijiste cuando te pregunté por mi madre. Le has dicho a Harry que me hiciste porque extrañabas a tu hijo muerto, eres un enfermo mentiroso, padre.

Son las 12:00 am y Harry está viendo toda la habitación, casi todas las noches tiene insomnio pero es entendible, esté lugar es frío y escalofriante.

Has logrado abrir mi armario y sacar una caja en donde tengo toda la historia de mi madre junto con lo que sucedió conmigo, sabía que mi padre debía haber quemado esas notas pero no lo hizo y ahora otro es condenado.

Tú rostro se deforma y cambia a una expresión de terror mientras corres hacia donde estoy yo. Puedo escuchar tus palabras temblorosas. "Eres tú, tú eres su hijo y te ha convertido en una muñeca de porcelana al igual que a tu madre" tu voz es demasiado alta, lo gritaste, no debiste haber hecho eso.

Veo como tu cuerpo cae inconsciente al frío suelo de la habitación y a tus pies se encuentra él. Mi padre te ha escuchado y ahora no piensa dejar que nadie sepa la verdad

Debiste haberte quedado callado y no hacer nada, ahora él te ha llevado arrastrando hacía su laboratorio. Siento pena por ti.

Las horas han pasado y hace rato dejé de escuchar tu gritos de sufrimiento. Ahora todo está en silencio y en una tranquilidad traicionera. Escucho pasos fuera de mi habitación y veo como mi padre entra con su bata pintada de un rojo carmesí. Entre sus manos se encuentra una muñeca de trapo, su cabello es de color negro y está desordenado, sus ojos son de color verde y aparenta mi edad.

Lo ha hecho una vez más, ya perdí la cuenta de a cuantas personas ha condenado a lo mismo, mi madre y yo somos los únicos que somos de porcelana, los demás son de trapo, fue un final penoso para una persona como tú.

Él te deja a un lado mío y después se acerca a mí para besar mi mejilla mientras me dice que me extraña. Quisiera que me llevara a donde se encuentra mi madre pero sé que no lo hará, o por lo menos aún no. Ahora una muñeca más forma parte de su colección, somos los condenados por su poca cordura. Nos mantendrá vivos en este estado de desesperación eterna ya que para el mundo solo somos un adorno pero para él somos personas que nunca lo dejaran en soledad ya que estamos vivos.

-Mi preciado hijo, Tú nunca me abandonarás. Estarás conmigo eternamente, no serás manchado por nadie y tu hermosura se conservará para siempre. Tu madre y tú siempre vivirán en compañía de todas estas personas. Mi bello hijo, te amo- tus labios besan mi mejilla mientras que tus manos acarician mi cabello, eres retorcido pero aun así eres lo único que tengo.

Mi madre me enseñó a perdonarte todo y amarte en exceso como ella, y esa fue nuestra condena, siempre supimos los experimentos retorcidos de él, nuestro error fue ignorar todo eso, ahora nos toca pagar y por nuestra culpa muchas personas más también serán condenadas.

Los científicos son peligrosos cuando la locura llena su brillante mente. Algo que por desgracia le sucedió a mi padre y a pesar de todo aún lo amamos.


End file.
